Talk:Irelia/@comment-109.121.34.106-20120531123223
Im not that experienced irelia player but here is my 2 matches that I played last night. In first match I was solo top against an enemy warwick. He started with dorans ring and then went heavy tank build with much armor, attack speed and magic resist. I somehow kept my lane but his lifesteal was really a problem. No matter how much health I take from him, he just regenerates. SO I kept playing defensive. At about 20 minutes I had score 2/2/something (I killed their jungler alistar twice) and he had 4/0/0. But as I kept farming and playing defensive I got pretty heavy protection. I had about 180 magic resist and over 200 armor with thornmail and chain vest which I planned to build into sunfire cape. By the 30 minutes of game it was almost even. We had jungling alistar which was better than theirs alistar. But they had one good morgana and that badass ww. So when teamfight erupted, Instead of targeting ww or alistar I went for their kog maw, he was a serious threat since he had madreds bloodrazor and could kill entire our team. Then I shifted my focus on Darius, both were killed as major threats, then ww killed me but by that time it was 3 vs 4. They killed morgana and ww and alistar escaped. After that it was straight forward. We won. Next match I got solo top vs gangplank. Beggining of the match was clumsy since gp went with wriggle's lantern and he bought ionian boots. So I instead of shoot his pistol, he shot a machine gun at me. Non stop barrage of his pistol. He killed me 4 times with help of his jungler amumu. Our flamming veigar lost mid lane vs ap kog maw, jax acused me for not taking any tank (while he got his thumbs stucked up his ass). So we slowly started to lose the game. But then I did exactly the same thing as in previous match, defensive gameplay and farming whenever I could. By now we were losing heavily with score 6-17 for them and we lost 3 turrets. Veigar kept flamming. In several teamfights that erupted lately my team focused their amumu (which was idiotic because he had around 200 armor and 150 magic resist), while I focused their fed ap kog maw. That situation repeated twice so I ended up shuting down their kog maw once, their urgot once and killing gp in third teamfight. Even though I died all three times, I got pretty big sum of money for shuting them down. Now I had thornmail and chain vest, maw of malmortius, force of nature, mercury threads and almost completed trinity force (sheen and phage). Now I transitioned from feeder to carry. Then one major teamfight erupted in the middle of the map. I ofcourse went for kog maw, for some miracle, other followed me and kog was dead, then next was gp, dead in 3 seconds, then amumu, and then their 4th member (I cant remmember which champion he played) died. Urgot escaped. Urgot killed me, but I was weak already because I took the damage of 4 of them. And then Urgot finally fell, it was aced. We won. And the most ironic thing was our Veigar, he laughed at them how they could lose the game. He mocked them, of course he contributed almost nothing to the team. Real winners here were our kog maw who just followed me and killed everybody that I engaded and I which tanked all the damage and kept our opponents pinned down so he can kill them. In the end I realized I died less than their amumu bot I almost took 400k damage. So pretty much we had a good match and kog and me saved the day. Veigar got reported. Just to mention, game was normal, not ranked. TL;DR Irelia's starting can be clumsy and pretty hard, but once you get enought armor and magic resist, you can pretty much act as a tank that deals damage as off tank even though irelia is not a true tank. Also her damage output is crazy, that true damage simply shreds anyone. With trinity you can deal even more damage.